Lost then Found
by Oilux
Summary: Sequel to my story, 'Finding You'. Years have passed, and Emi is just getting over the damage that Axel has caused her. But Axel's not with her done just yet.
1. Beginning of the End

__The sequel to my previous story, 'Finding You'.

Enjoy!~

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1: Beginning of the End<em>

_"Those with the greatest awareness have the greatest nightmares."_

_-Mahatma Gandhi_

Emi awoke with a gasp, her entire body shaking. Zexion slowly sat up next to her, putting an arm around her waist. He was used to her nightmares, and new that words don't comfort her as much as actions do. It had been almost ten years since she had been kidnapped by Axel and been through her father's torture but she still had nightmares about it.

"_Where do you think you're going?" Axel's voice came out of the darkness. She couldn't see anything in the darkness._

"_You can't escape me." Emerald green eyes stared down at her, a Cheshire cat grin below it. Emi let out a scream and tried to run, but she fell._

_His laugh rang out through the darkness, his eyes still looking down at her. Emi looked down at her ankle and saw it was chained to the ground. _

"_No!" She screamed, tears pouring from her eyes. Axel's laughter ringing in her ears._

_Then everything changed. She wasn't chained; instead she was in her old house, sitting in the hallway. There was blood on her hands and clothes, and Vanitas was dead in her lap. Emi screamed again, more tears falling down her cheeks. _

"_It's your fault he's dead." Her father appeared in front of her, a gun still in hand._

"_It's not. It's not. You shot him." Emi pulled Vanitas more towards her, wishing for life to come back into him._

"_Sweetie, I told you to never leave me." Emi cringed at the words. Doubt already running through her mind. _

'_Is it really my fault?' She thought in a panic._

_Darkness surrounded her again. Vanitas and her father disappeared. When she could see again she found herself back in the castle, in Namine's room. Except even though it was clearly nighttime Namine wasn't here. Emi looked around, only to see Riku lying on the floor, bleeding from a head wound. _

"_Namine?" Emi called out, only to have silence be her answer. Emi flicked the light on to make sure she wasn't just missing her in a dark part of the room. _

_Emi fell to her knees in shock once the light filled the room. _

_I told you I would be back__…_

_It was written on the wall in blood. Her sister was gone, by the man who was supposed to be banished._

Emi's nightmares don't happen as often as they used to. While they had used to be almost every day of the week eventually tuned to once or twice a week, and then once or twice and month, then finally once or twice every month. It was always the same nightmare.

Every time she had a nightmare she had to think of four simple things though. Her father was still in jail. Axel was nowhere near the castle, it wasn't her fault that Vanitas died, and her sister was asleep upstairs with Riku. At one point she had even considered seeing a psychiatrist, but decided against it in case they questioned her too much. Plus she had been fine with handling it on her own.

Zexion was supportive about her nightmares, knowing exactly how to comfort her and what her nightmares were about. Emi was beginning to think that he blamed himself for not being able to do more for her. No matter how much she told him that it wasn't his fault in any way he always looked guilty after her nightmares.

"You okay?" He asked once her breathing had slowed. She had turned so that she was leaning against his chest. When he didn't get a response he looked down to see that Emi had already fallen back asleep. He chuckled as he laid back down on the bed, pulling her closer.

"Sweet dreams, Emmaline." He whispered, kissing her forehead.

-X-X-X-X-

It was a day unlike any other. It had been almost ten years since Axel had been banished, and yet everyone still looked like they hadn't aged a day. It became a joke how in human years Emi, Saix, Namine, Kairi, Xion, and Demyx they were almost thirty, but still looked like teenagers. To them though, time wasn't a factor, and instead of birthdays they would celebrate the day that they had found each other.

Richard Izumi was still locked away in jail, and he ever had to be kept away from everyone else because he would constantly get into fights. Once a year Emi would visit him, it gave her a bit of satisfaction to see the man that caused her so much pain getting what he deserves. Namine asked a couple of times if she could go and see him, but Emi never would let her, knowing that it would bring up past memories.

It was late when everyone had decided to finally go to bed. Everyone parted and left with their partner, some yawing and some giggling. Emi and Zexion took their time getting to their room though, deciding to walk instead of using a portal like everyone else. As they settled into the room and changed into their pajamas, they talked about random things that happened during the day.

"Larxene got mad at me again because I beat her in a fight." Emi said a smile on her face. Zexion smiles as well.

"Does she really expect to win?" Zexion said, Emi laughed.

"I don't think that anyone has explained to her that I am unbeatable." Zexion chuckled.

"Should I tell Lexaeus to tell her?" Zexion sat on the bed behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Emi leaned back into him.

"No, I think it's good practice for her, and besides I'm the only real challenge for her here. None of the other guys will fight her because they think that she will kill them." Emi said with a laugh.

Zexion leaned down and kissed her, cutting off her laugh. Emi smiled into the kiss but kissed back after a moment. Eventually though they both had to come up for air, and they broke apart.

"How was your day?" Emi asked, still smiling.

"Not as interesting as yours. I think though that I have finally read every book in the library." Zexion mentioned. "You know, you're in a really good mood today."

Emi shrugged. "I had a good day."

Suddenly a scream ripped through the castle. With only a glance at each other Emi and Zexion raced out of the room, trying to locate where the scream came from. Emi had a growing sense of dread in the pit of her stomach, that voice that screamed sounded a lot like her sister, Namine. She raced up the stairs and towards her sister's room, not even thinking to open a portal. Namine and Riku's room was pitch black when Emi got there. With her dread growing she flicked on the light switch, praying that she would just be asleep.

Emi let out an Earth-shattering scream.

On the floor was Riku, passed out and bleeding heavily from a head wound. But that wasn't what made Emi scream. It was what was written on the wall.

_I told you I would be back..._

Namine was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

><p>Review!<p> 


	2. Discovery

__Chapter 2!

Enjoy!~

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2: Discovery <em>

_An explanation of cause is not a justification by reason.  
>-C. S. Lewis<em>

Everyone had been awoken by the screams. Emi started screaming, realizing that her nightmare had come true. She had lost the only family that she had left. Zexion tried to calm her, but realized that nothing he did was going to calm her down. He did the only thing that he could think of, he reached into her mind and pulled her into unconsciousness. He felt a little guilty, but he couldn't do anything if she was hysterical.

Less than a minute later everyone was there, staring at the scene before them. Riku, unconscious and still bleeding, the writing on the wall, and Zexion holding an unconscious Emi, who still looked worried even in her sleep. Everyone was in shock, even Xemnas who always tried to be calm and in control.

"I want this entire place searched. I want to know whose blood that is on the wall, and I want Riku taken care of so that we can learn what he knows. Now." No one argued with Zexion as he picked up Emi and tried to wake her up. In less than five minutes Vexen and Sora were looking after Riku, Saix was taking a bit of the blood off the wall before it dried, and everyone was searching the castle.

Not one place was left unlooked in the castle. No one was alone either while they were looking, just in case. Though after three hours of searching there was no sign that Axel or Namine was still in the castle. Everyone waited impatiently for Emi and Riku to wake up. After another hour Emi had woken up, still in shock but impatient for Riku to wake up. Eventually she went over and put her hand on his forehead, using some of her mental powers to force him awake. His eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Namine?" He said with a groan, everyone looked at each other, wondering the same question.

_What if he doesn't remember anything? _

"Close, but no. Riku, what happened to you and my sister?" Emi looked calm but inside she was jumping with anticipation.

"Namine! Where is she? I'll kill him!" Riku jumped out of bed, his previous injury already forgotten.

"Kill who?"

"Axel! That asshole took her. He thought he knocked me out but really he didn't. He grabbed her. Where is he?" Riku was looking around wildly, as if he was going to kill someone.

"Riku you need to calmly explain to us what happened." Xemnas stepped in and put his hand on Riku's shoulder. Riku looked like he was going to bite it off but after a second he took a deep breath and started to explain.

"We were going to bed. I turned my back for a second, and something hit my head. I fell down and couldn't move, I watched him hit Namine in the same way. I tried to do something, anything, but it was like I was paralyzed. Then, he wrote something on the wall, picked up Namine and left." Riku seemed to be in as much shock as they were. No one spoke for a while, just trying to take the information in.

Zexion suddenly spoke. "Vexen. Whose blood was that?"

"Well that's the strange thing…" Vexen trailed off, looking around sheepishly.

"I think this entire night is strange. Just tell us." Zexion snapped. Vexen glared at him, but obeyed.

"It looks like Axel used his own blood." Everyone looked at him in surprise, even the stoic Lexaeus looked surprised.

"He's gone rouge." Xemnas said. Half the group looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean rouge?" Demyx asked.

"Once a normal person is turned into a vampire they have to have two things, order and their mate. If they have order, they can last hundreds of years without finding their mate. Yet if they have neither then the vampire will go rouge in a matter of weeks. Axel joined us after a year of being a new vampire, he had been rouge for that entire year. We thought we could give him order until he found his mate, but he seemed to go crazier with every passing year. It seemed like nothing we did helped him, and he just never got better only worse. Axel has officially gone insane." Xemnas looked as if someone had just died.

The entire room was silent. Emi and Zexion had always known that Axel was insane, but to everyone else to think that he would do something so drastic was horrible. No one knew how to react, so they all just stood there, trying to take in the new information. Finally Emi spoke up.

"My sister is gone. I don't care if you had any plans, they are now cancelled. No one is going to rest until we find her." Everyone looked at her, but none were surprised by her words. One by one they all nodded, agreeing to do all that they could to find Namine.


	3. Title is to long to fit

Chapter 3!

Enjoy!~

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 3: Maybe there's still something to be learned<em>

_So long ago, I don't remember when  
>That's when they say I lost my only friend<em>

_-The Wallflowers _

"What do you mean there's no leads?" Emi slammed her fists down on the table in front of her, making everyone in the room jump. Emi didn't notice, her entire attention was on the poor person in front of her that had been charged with telling her the news.

"I'm sorry ma'am but we can't find a single hint about where she is." Emi glared and with a flick of her wrist dismissed the messenger. He ran out of the room, gladly taking the opportunity to get out before he got yelled at even more. Emi and Zexion refused to punish those that did wrong, unlike their leaders before them. It was what made them unique from their predecessors.

With a sigh Emi sat down, burying her face into her hands. Zexion waved away the rest of the people that were left, he knew none of them had anything to report that they didn't already know.

"It's been two weeks, Zexion. Two weeks. Yet no one has heard a single word or gotten a single trace. What are we supposed to do?" Zexion kneeled in front of her and pulled her hands away from Emi's face, making her look at him.

"Did I ever tell you how much I freaked out when you vanished?" Emi shook her head.

"As soon as you disappeared I came back to the castle and beat the shit out of Axel. I knew he had something to do with your disappearance. Then I had then entire society look for you for a week straight. No one was allowed to rest. Finally though I had to stop because it wasn't doing any good to have everyone going crazy and being exhausted. I know how much she means to you, but if you keep running yourself and everyone else ragged." Zexion knew exactly how she was feeling, he himself was there just a few years ago.

"I know, I know." Emi leaned forward and rested her head against his chest. She was so tired. "I just don't know what else to do." Zexion wrapped his arms around her.

"I know, but think about it I went for five years without you, I'm sure we will find one her." Emi nodded but she was still upset.

"I just…I just thought that the hard part was over. I thought Selene would make sure nothing happened to us." Emi finally said after a while. Zexion shrugged.

"Why don't we go and ask her." Since Emi had gotten back Selene told them that it was okay to contact her if anything was going wrong or if they had questions. So far they hadn't needed to.

"Why didn't we do that sooner!" Emi was mentally slapping herself for not thinking of it sooner.

"Come on." Zexion stood and took her hands in his. They went over to the window and stood in the moonlight. They relaxed into the glow of the moon, letting their souls relax into oblivion. The entire time they held each other's hands. They found out a while ago that if they held hands while they went through the transitions they didn't feel so alone during the oblivion phase. They arrived in her rom still holding hands.

"Selene?" Emi called out, they could see no one.

"Yes?" Emi and Zexion jumped about a foot in the air, turning around. Selene stood behind them looking the same as when they first saw her.

"Selene, what's going on? Where's my sister?" Emi clenched Zexion's hand tighter. Selene sadly looked away from the pair in front of her.

"I can't help you, child." Selene bit her lip, Emi took a step forward angrily.

"You can't help at all?" Zexion stepped in and tried to keep peace.

"Don't you think I want to? Rogue vampires are out of my control." Selene snapped back. Zexion and Emi stared at her in surprise, she never snapped at them.

"What do you mean out of control? You're the Goddess." Selene sighed.

"I am only the moon Goddess. When vampires were first created they were my responsibility. My sister thought they were to powerful, and said I had to create a weakness for them. I refused, so she created one for me. Vampires finding their mates and going rogue without them was her idea. In a way it was both a blessing and curse. I could do nothing to refuse."

"Your sister?" Emi finally asked when Selene was done with her speech.

"My sister is the Goddess of the sun. And since she created the rogue vampire I have no control or influence over anything that they do." Selene looked so sad.

"What's your sisters name?" Zexion asked.

"Arinna. I haven't seen her in years." Selene went and sat in her throne. "Now I would like to be alone. I'm sorry that I couldn't help you, but you two are on your own."

Zexion and Emi left without another word, their silent sympathy going out to Selene and her sister, Arinna.


	4. Arinna

__I'm sorry this took so long!

Enjoy!~

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 4: Arinna<em>

_I'm sick of settling for in between  
>And I'm not givin' up<em>

_-Victoria Justice_

Emi and Zexion sat in silence together, thinking about what they had just learned. They didn't know what to do next, but they knew that there had to be something that they could do to not only get Namine back but also help Selene and Arinna solve their own differences. They started to think of ways that might be able to work. Nothing seemed right though. Together they started to bounce ideas off of each other.

"Maybe we could convince Selene to try talking to her sister." Zexion tried, but Emi shook her head.

"That wouldn't work, I mean if Selene hasn't tried by now she wouldn't want to." Emi said.

"Then maybe we could try to convince Arinna to talk to Selene." Emi thought for a second, then nodded.

"And while we ask her, we can ask her for help Axel since rouge vampires are her territory." Emi said thoughtfully.

"We can even try to visit her the same way that we visit Selene. Instead of the moonlight though we can use the sunlight." Zexion got up, knowing Emi would want to try it right away.

"Sounds plausible, let's try it." Together Zexion opened a portal to a place where the sun was shining brightly. They sat in the sun together.

After a minute they began to feel the effects of it. It wasn't as strong as when they went to visit Selene, but the pull was still there. It wasn't as comfortable as the trip to visit Selene either, it felt unnatural, as if they didn't belong and weren't wanted in this kind of light. Zexion and Emi held hands as they made the trip, but even that didn't offer them any comfort. They arrived in a room made of gold.

There sitting on a throne of gold colored stone, was a woman. She had straight flowing blonde hair, and her clothes seemed to be made out of flowing long silk material. It looked similar to Selene's but at the same time it was very different. She had a silver crown in her hair, which complimented her other colors. Arinna wore gild slippers, unlike Selene always going with bare feet. Zexion and Emi could see how they were sisters, but at the same time they were so different.

"You two are Selene's new favorites, aren't you?" Arinna sounded so cold to them, but her voice was naturally soft. It was just a natural contradiction.

"Yes, I am Zexion and this is Emi. We have come to ask for a favor." Arinna looked at them skeptically.

"We ask that you help us in finding my little sister, Namine. She was kidnapped by a rouge vampire, named Axel." Emi asked carefully, she didn't want to blow what might be her only chance.

"I do not see what this has to do with me." Arinna said. Emi gave her a look of 'you're kidding me right?'

"Don't you control the rouge vampires?" Zexion intervened before Emi could say anything.

"Yes, but I do nothing about their actions."

"Please help us. Namine doesn't deserve what she is going through." Emi pleaded.

Arinna stared at her for a while, before finally breaking the silence. "I have a deal for you then." Emi nodded.

"Anything."

"Everything comes at a price. I believe the saying is that 'nothing in life is free'. In order to find your sister you will have to do something that you really don't want to. Before you can deny my offer though, know it is the only way that you will ever see your sister again."

Emi and Zexion looked at each other, thinking about their options. On one hand this will probably lead to getting Namine back. Yet on the other hand they might be falling into a trap. And who knew what Arinna wanted them to do? She said it would be something bad, so what could it be? Together they made a decision, not even having to speak a word to each other.

"Whatever it is, if it means getting my sister back, it's worth it." Emi said with a determined look, tightening her grip on Zexion's hand.

"Only one person has the tracking skills to find your sister. He was actually close to finding you. It's your father, Richard." Emi's expression went from one of shock to horror in about two seconds.

"What?" Zexion yelled out even before Emi could say anything.

"He is the only one who can accomplish this feat. Now leave, you got what you wanted. I no longer desire to be around Selene's _favorites_." Still in shock the pair felt themselves start to be pulled back into the real world.

"Your sister misses you. You should try talking to her." Emi managed to say, before the entire room disappeared around them.

They landed roughly together in the place that they had entered the other realm, into the human realm. Looking at each other they knew that they had to go and tell their friends what they had learned, as it might be their only chance to save Namine. Zexion summoned a portal, and still holding hands they ran through it together.


	5. Follow Orders

It's Friday! And that means it's update day!

Enjoy!~

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 5: Follow Orders<em>

_Bad news isn't wine. It doesn't improve with age._

_-Colin Powell_

There were some things that you can go through the entire day thinking about something important, but really you never want to tell anyone. Zexion and Emi knew that they would have to tell the rest of their clan everything that they had learned, but they really didn't want to. Richard was a horrible person, and there was no telling what he would do to the other people if they brought him to their home. Why is that they had to get Richard to? Emi was beginning to believe that this was just Arinna's way of being cruel. Gods should reflect their people, so in a way, it made sense that she was just as cruel as the rouge vampires she controlled. In a way, her and Selene were just like day and night.

Zexion called a meeting where everyone was to attend. He didn't tell Emi about this because he knew that she wouldn't want to be the one to tell everyone. As everyone gathered into the meeting, Zexion waited calmly to tell them the horrible news. It wasn't long before everyone had gathered together.

"Did you find a lead on Namine?" Riku asked, before Zexion could even start.

Riku hadn't been handling Namine being gone very well. He seemed even worse than Zexion did when Emi was kidnapped. Riku had lost a ton of weight and there were dark circles under his eyes. Zexion knew that the younger vampire hadn't been sleeping at all.

"Yes we did, that's why you are all here. The news that we got isn't necessarily good news." Riku looked close to crying at Zexion's words.

"What is it?" Kairi said eagerly.

"Emi and I attempted to contact Selene for help, and she revealed that there was nothing she could do, since she did not control the rouge vampires. Instead we learned that Arinna, the goddess of the sun, controls rouge vampires. Arinna created the rouge vampires as a punishment of sorts for her sister. When Emi and I learned this we went and contacted Arinna instead in an effort to find out more. Arinna didn't exactly give us the news we wanted.

"Tell us!" Riku croaked out.

"The only way that we are going to be able to get Namine back, is by enlisting Richard, their father to find her." Zexion said in a rush, glad to have finally gotten the news out.

The entire room was silent for a long second before they all burst out in shouts of anger and objection.

"You can't be serious!"

"No way should we-"

"Why him of all-"

"EVERY ONE SIT DOWN!" Xemnas shouted into the room, making everyone immediately stop their shouting. He motioned for Zexion to start again.

"Now listen. I hate this just as much as you guys do, maybe even more. Do you people think that I would really want the man that hurt Emi and Namine so much back again? I don't. But Arinna is cruel, and she controls the rouge vampires. She says that this is the only way that we will be able to get Namine back, so we might as well suck it up and hurry. The longer that we wait, the more danger that Namine might be in." The room was silent for a while, everyone trying to think of different options but unable to come up with anything.

"Isn't he in jail though?" Demyx asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes he was convicted many years ago. He should be very old now that I think about it. It should be easy to be able to break him out of jail. All we have to do is create a portal to the prison and then we can grab him." Zexion answered. He was beginning to worry about time. It wouldn't be long before Emi would be looking for everyone.

"What about after we find Namine? What will we do with Richard?" Riku asked. Just by looking at him, Zexion knew that he would be up for anything.

"We can always just dump him back in prison. They'll think he escaped, so they would probably be overjoyed to have him back." Xion responded easily, finally decided to put in her opinion.

"Then it's settled right? This might be the only way that we can get Namine back. Does everyone agree?"

Some said yes and some said no. Others wondered what they should do. It seemed at a standstill. No one wanted to commit to having such a crazy man with them, but Arinna made it clear that it was their only option. They talked among themselves, trying to find the majority and the minority. Nothing seemed to be working; no arguments were won, until the door opened. Everyone looked to see Emi standing there, looking coldly calm and collected. The noise and talked stopped immediately after they saw her there.

"I have never issued a direct command for you all to follow. You each have your jobs and in a way Zexion and I try to keep this as much of a democracy as we can. This is not an option though. I will bring Richard back to get my sister back, and if anyone has a problem with it, leave now." Emi was the ruler, and no matter how many people agreed with her, her word was law.

"What happens if he tries to hurt us though?" Kairi asked shyly. Emi didn't even look at her though.

"Then I will personally take care of him." Then Emi walked through a portal alone, everyone assumed that she was going right now to get Richard. No one said a word as they all anticipated her return with what was possibly one of the most horrible man that any of them had ever encountered.


	6. Crazy

_Chapter 6_

_Crazy people don't sit around wondering if they're nuts.  
>-Jake Gyllenhaal <em>

Emi's portal took her to right outside the prison that her father was held. She knew how he was doing what he was doing and almost everything. She gave specific instructions to the prison to give her weekly updates about everything that Richard was doing on a daily basis, and more importantly if anything ever changed. It had been years and there really had been no changes, except for the fact that he had aged. One time when she called the guard had said it was almost as if Richard was waiting for something.

_Waiting for what?_ She wondered to herself as she walked up to the gate.

There were a lot of guards there, more that she thought would be. Thinking ahead she opened a small portal next to her a whistled softly into it. It wasn't more than ten seconds later that her dog Shiloh came bounding through the portal to her. Even after all the years he hadn't aged a day, he was still a puppy at heart. She had gone back to calling him Shiloh shortly after getting her memory back, wanting to forget everything about that horrible time away from her real family.

Back to the matter at hand, Emi walked up to the main entrance of the prison, where visitors were allowed. She walked through calmly, putting on the illusion that her and Shiloh weren't even there. Emi couldn't open a portal right to his jail cell, as she had never been closer than the outside before. She quickly located her father, sitting alone outside during what she assumed to be the prisoners recreational time. When the time was over, she followed him back to his prison cell. When they were alone and the guards had gone, she revealed herself to him.

"It's time to go." She said quietly, gaining his attention. He stared at her in shock for a moment before a crazed grin broke out on his face.

"Ah, my darling daughter. Finally returning to save your father. They said I was crazy, but I knew you would free me one day." He yelled out, before he let out a crackling crazed laugh. The other prisoners didn't even stir at his actions.

Suddenly he got up from his bed. "Let us go!" He announced merrily.

Emi sighed before she lifted her hand and summoned the portal that would lead him to the castle. Before he could run through it willy-nlly, Emi stepped in front of him. She pulled a long string out of her pocket. With one hand she tied the end to Shiloh's collar, and the other end she tied around Richard's wrist.

"Don't you dare lose this. If you lose your way in the portal, not even I will be able to rescue you." She said. Richard gave a happy nod before he literally skipped through the portal, Shiloh leading him in the right direction.

"I hope this is the right choice." Emi muttered to herself before she walked through the portal, hoping that everything would work out in the end.

-X-X-X-X-

Richard stumbled through the portal gasping for breath. Everyone had forgotten why normal humans could use the portals, most of the time they would die before they could reach their destination. Richard seemed to be an exception though, and he was still alive and kicking.

Emi walked through the portal moments after him, her arms crossed and a scowl decorating her features.

The rest of the clan were sitting in the living room, not knowing how to react to their brand new guest. The first thing that seemed to cross everyone's mind was how old he was. Kairi and Xion remembered Richard being young, but prison had aged him, and now he looked even crazier than ever with the white hair and all the wrinkles. Whoever wasn't looking at him in disgust was staring at him at curiosity. Zexion was glaring at him, almost as if he was trying to murder him right there with his stare.

As Richard caught his breath he began to look around the room to see who else was there. His eyes grazed over the other men there, until he saw Larxene, Kairi, and Xion all together. He began to grin like a maniac all over again.

"Are these your friends my darling daughter? No wonder you never let me see them. If I had I would have made them a part of my place long ago…" He trailed off as he started to walk towards the three girls. Kairi and Xion looked about ready to throw up, while Larxene looked as if she was going to kill him.

"Shut up." He started cackling like a maniac at Larxene's words.

"Oh yes, you would have made a great girl. I could have made a lot of money out of you." He said, so close to actually touching her. Then just when he seemed about to grab her he moved onto Xion and Kairi.

"Oh and I could have gotten so much money for two girls like you. I could have sold both as a pair. How does that sound?"

"That's enough!" Emi shouted, grabbing his arm and twisting it behind his back. He gave a cry of pain and bent to her touch.

"You are here for one purpose and one purpose only. Your other daughter is missing, remember her? I doubt it because I got all your attention didn't I? You one job is to get Namine back. As soon as that happens you can go and do whatever the fuck you want. Until then you are not to touch any of these people here. You will not make any lewd comments, and you most certainly will not escape. Try anything and I will kill you. Do I make myself clear?" Richard fell to his knees when Emi finished her speech. Weakly he nodded, and she released his arm.

"What happened to my weak darling daughter?" He muttered to himself.

Emi whipped around. "She finally found something worth fighting for."


	7. Rouge Vampires

__I know I took forever. I debated for a really long time about where I wanted to take the story, and eventually I decided upon this.

Enjoy!~

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 7: Rouge Vampires<em>

_Whatever lies beyond this morning  
>Is a little later on<em>

_-Utada Hikaru_

Emi paced in her room, thinking about the next step in her plan. They had Richard, but now what? Were they just supposed to show him the scene and let him go off? She just didn't know. All she knew right now was that he was locked away in his room, while nothing else was happening. There were a few things that needed to be sorted out first, with everyone, instead of just herself pacing in her room. Grabbing her phone, Emi sent out a text to everyone to meet in the round room as soon as possible.

Less than a minute later Emi was already there, waiting for everyone else. Then five minutes later everyone was there, waiting to hear the reason why they had been called. Emi crossed her arms across her chest. When Zexion stood next to her she grabbed his hand, holding onto it tightly.

"We need to think about what to do next. And we need to know more about rouge vampires." Emi said. For a second there was quiet.

"There are only rumors about the rouge's." Xemnas said at the same time that Riku said, "We could show him Namine's room." Everyone awkwardly stopped talking again.

"Those are both good ideas. Riku, you and Lexaeus go and show Richard the room that Namine was taken from. Let him do whatever he likes, but don't let him out of your sight for a second," in silence they left. Zexion turned to Xemnas, "In the meantime tell us these rumors. Who knows what might come in handy."

Xemnas went and sat down on one of the loveseats, pulling Saix down next to him. "I guess to every story told there will be a grain of truth. It's said that rouge vampires go crazy from the lack of emotions in their life. As you all know, when you become a vampire, you in a way lose your heart, because your heart has all of your emotions. After enough years of just being empty, then they lose their mind. It's said that there are a few things that vampires tend to do when they go rouge. They can find an obsession, they can break down, or they can go on a killing spree. Right now he seems to be on the obsession faze. Emi I think that you are his obsession."

"What? Then why would he take Namine?" She blurted out, interrupting his speech.

"I was just getting to that. I think that you are his obsession. I think that he took Namine because he wants to get to you. What's the thing you care about most besides Zexion? Your sister. Who are you going to do anything for to get back? Your sister. Axel might be crazy, but he had enough sense to know that he wouldn't be able to get to you, so he took Namine." The room was enveloped in silence.

"So what do we do now?" Zexion broke the silence with the simple question.

"Axel will get no worse. When we find him we must kill him." Vexen said, the ever known logical man.

"The only confirmed way that rouge's can be killed is through three ways. Through beheading, by being set on fire, and having their heart torn out. All are bloody and violent." Xemnas explained.

"Is there anything we can do to make Axel sane again?" Roxas and Xion stood together, looking more uncomfortable than they had ever been before. It was something that no one had really talked about, but Roxas and Xion both were really upset when Axel had been forced to leave.

"Not unless you can find his mate. Yet if do put any humans in front of him, he will kill them on sight," Xemnas answered sadly.

"So there's really no other option then. When we see Axel, we're going to have to kill him," Emi said. The room was enveloped in more silence. Just when people thought that they couldn't take anymore silence, Riku appeared from a portal. Everyone turned eagerly to him, wanting the distraction immensely.

"Richard hasn't been doing anything. He's just sitting in the middle of the room, staring at the wall."

"Let's go see him then."

Together, Emi and Zexion walked through another portal into the room that hadn't been touched since Namine had been kidnapped. Richard sat crossed legged on the floor in the middle of the room, staring at the wall where the words written in blood were still dried on the wall. No one moved for a second, then Emi marched forward.

"Alright, I know that look. What do you know?" Emi said with anger lacing her voice. Richard blinked up at her.

"More than you think, my darling daughter." He said in a drawling tone.


	8. A Glimpse

I'm sorry if I don't reply to every one of your reviews, I'm having trouble enough to find time to write this. I read each and every one though!

Enjoy!~

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 8: A Glimpse<em>

_Bravery is the capacity to perform properly even when scared half to death._

_-Omar N. Bradley_

She sits in her seat, scribbling at a calm yet rapid pace. The crayon in her hand was close to breaking in the pressure that it was under, but she ignored the warning that her brain gave her, and instead seemed to draw even faster. Namine felt eyes bore into her back, but kept her eyes down, like she had quickly learned how to do. Her drawing were getting more and more ragged as time went on, and soon it was going to be hard to see who she was drawing in the first place.

Her sketchbook never seemed to run out of pages. She would draw again and again, always on a new piece of paper, and yet never seeming to run out. She had pictures of herself, of Emi, of Riku, of everyone really. She even had a picture of Axel, Roxas, and Xion eating ice cream together like they used to. Namine had hoped that it would appease Axel a little, but it only seemed to make him angrier.

He had designed a bracelet that went around her ankle. It stopped her from using her powers for anything, and made it so that she couldn't do anything without Axel's approval. Yet she had learned to grow accustomed to it as well. The only thing that ever happened or was ever allowed was her drawing and she couldn't get enough of that. Though it seemed to be driving Axel a bit crazier than he already was. Suddenly she heard a tap, the tap that let her know that Axel was actually getting up from his constant perch in the corner. It wasn't that long before she felt hands descend on her shoulders, making her stop her every movement. Namine let out a little squeak when he touched her, but otherwise remained silent as she waited for him to speak.

"Your sister sure is taking her time isn't she?" His voice drawled out right next to her ear, making her shudder. She didn't say anything though.

"I'm sure she will come eventually though. I mean who could pass up a little treat like you," he bit down on her neck, drawing blood, which he eagerly lapped up.

"I'm sure she's on her way," Namine somehow managed to choke out.

"You're probably right. If she doesn't come soon though, I might just have to entertain myself with you though." Axel licked off the remaining blood, and then left, leaving Namine alone to her thoughts.

As soon as the door shut behind him Namine buried her face into her hands, dropping her sketchbook onto the ground where it remained untouched. She didn't know how long she cried for, except that when she stopped she was exhausted and still glad that Axel hadn't decided to come back. It was night out, and Namine slowly crawled over to the window on her hands and knees, tears still trying to escape from her eyes.

Placing her hand on the cold glass, Namine let out a quiet prayer to the moon shaped heart.

"Please, please. Emi, Riku, someone save me from him. I don't want to die." Namine clutched her midsection as new tears poured down her cheeks.

Selene watched from above, eyes filled with pity. She wanted nothing more than to reach down and take Namine away from there, but was for once powerless to do so. It killed her inside to watch any of her followers be hurt, let alone one that was as innocent as Namine.

With a new look of resolve, Selene sat down, and started planning in her mind what she was going to do next. It was risky, but if it worked than it would work out in everyone's favor.

She could only hope that it would work.

* * *

><p>It's short, but it says a lot.<p> 


	9. Traitor

__Chapter 9!

Enjoy!~

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 9: Traitor<em>

_It's always the person you least expect who stabs you in the back, and then twists it for good measure._

_-Taylor Brumley_

"Damn it I am not in the mood for your riddles, just tell me what the hell you know!" Emi shouted at Richard. He grinned at her, and everyone knew that he was just trying to mess with her, but they didn't say anything. Emi took a deep breath to try to calm herself, before addressing her father again.

"Look, you might not care, but she is your daughter. Now tell me what you know."

"Since you are just _so _impatient, I will tell you. But first tell me about the time when you were kidnapped," everyone stopped short, no one had told Richard about Emi's past.

"How did you know about that?" Zexion asked angrily, the more time he spent with Richard the less he liked him.

"Well the writing on the wall says 'I told you I would be back.' Which means that someone has already done a previous wrong. The crime is obviously directed at you, and taking into the account that you are still here, then there are no other possibilities other than you have been kidnapped before."

"You know what never mind I don't even want to know anymore. I was kidnapped by a man named Axel, then my memory was erased and I was on my own for about five years. Axel was banished but not well enough anyway. He's absolutely insane," she said through gritted teeth.

"Dude I can't take anymore, this makes my head hurt," Demyx whined, leaving with Xigbar. Everyone else left as well, leaving only Richard, Emi, Zexion and Shiloh there.

"Really, can we hurry up? I'm getting sick of you," Zexion said as well, Emi nodded in agreement.

"I have nothing else to tell you," he said, "just take me to where you were kidnapped at."

Emi looked at Zexion, unsure if she should. All she got was a shrug, letting her know that the decision was entirely up to her. After a moment of debate, Emi could really see no harm in it, so she opened a portal with a wave of her hand. She got her string and attached it to Shiloh and then to Richard.

"You know the drill; if you get lost we can't help you."

-X-X-X-X-

Richard walked through the white hallways of castle oblivion, almost getting lost in the maze of corridors. That dog that his daughter had ordered on him was still following him around everywhere, and no matter what he did Richard just couldn't shake him. Eventually he just stopped trying though, and just let the dog follow him.

He knew that Axel was in here somewhere, with his other daughter as well.

After many other hallways that he traveled through, Richard found the door that he was looking for. Without warning Richard burst through the door, meeting eyes with his accomplice. Namine was in shock, her mouth dropped open. That annoying dog went crazy, barking at Axel then going to stand in front of Namine all protective like.

"Dad?" Namine asked quietly, stroking that dogs fur.

"Hello Axel, how is everything going?" Richard completely ignored his daughter, instead going straight to the pyromaniac.

"This is taking way too long. Can't you hurry it up?" Axel grumbled irritably, Richard just laughed at his friend.

"All in good time. My darling daughter always likes to take her time. You will have what you want in the end."

"I better."

"What are you doing here Dad?" Namine fought to her voice heard over the two men talking. Both of them stopped to stare at her. Neither said a word as Axel strutted over to her, and slapped her right across the face. Shiloh growled and tried to bite at Axel's arm, but didn't succeed. Namine cried from her position on the ground.

"You don't talk, bitch, unless we talk to you," Axel snarled out, just his voice made Namine flinch. Shiloh licked her hurt cheek comfortingly.

"S-sorry," she choked out.

"What did I just say whore! Don't talk unless we say so!" He kicked her in the ribs, and a sickening crack rang out through the room. Namine clutched her side, but didn't say anything.

"I told you she learned fast. Don't worry my friend, in good time all shall be ours," Richard said, as his daughter cried on the ground.


	10. Exception

__Chapter 10

Enjoy!~

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 10: Exceptions<em>

_You are the only exception.  
>And I'm on my way to believing.<br>Oh, and I'm on my way to believing._

_-Paramore_

Richard emerged from the portal, an almost disappointed look on his face. Emi stared at him for a second, utterly confused. She had never seen him look anything but arrogant and crazy, and really she wondered what could have possibly happened to make him be this different. Then Emi noticed what was really different about him, Shiloh wasn't trailing behind his heels in his constant guarding.

"Where's my dog?" Emi asked scared, hoping nothing terrible had happened. If Shiloh had gotten hurt, then Emi would have felt something right?

"That strange little doggie? It was so different from its normal self. Out of nowhere it went running off," he said unceremoniously, as if he almost expected it.

"Didn't he do that when you went looking for me?" Emi turned to Zexion asked.

"Yes he did. I didn't hear a word from him until we und you," Zexion answered.

"Do you think he found Namine then?"

"Probably. Shiloh is more capable than he appears."

As they talked, Richard had disappeared from the room, probably going to his own room. Namine didn't want to put any of her clan members up to guard him, she was just too worried about what he was capable of. Her options were the familiars that were still here. Kairi's hamster was too small, and didn't Xion have a cat or something? Emi couldn't remember. Namine's pup had grown into a full grown dog by now, but it refused to leave Riku's side. It was sad and cute at the same time. The only option that was left was Saix's timber wolf, and it was known to get violent sometimes. Also Emi had no idea if Saix would let his wolf guard Richard. Emi could always order it since her orders always had to be followed, but she hated doing that to people. After thinking for a while, Emi she deiced that it couldn't hurt to try. She quickly made her way to Saix's room with Xemnas.

"Saix? Can we talk for a second?" she asked, knocking on the door lightly. There were muffled noises then the door swung open.

"Yes?"

"So Shiloh ran off, can we use your familiar to guard Richard for a while?" Emi didn't think there was going to be any point in beating around the bush at this point.

"You'll have to convince him," Saix said as he stepped aside, letting Emi enter his room. His wolf was lying on its own bed in the middle of the room. Cautiously Emi went forward and placed her hand on its cautious head.

_Can you hear me?_ Emi thought gently. She had mastered telepathy a while ago, but the physical contact always helped her no matter how much she improved.

**Who are you human? **Saix wolf thought back defensively.

_What's your name? _

**Master calls me Storm. **

_Hello Storm, I'm Emi. I need your help to keep your master safe and everyone else safe. Would you be willing to help me? _They saw each other in their meld of minds, neither one more powerful than the other.

**How can I help? **He didn't seem willing just yet, but he wasn't denying Emi just yet.

_There is someone here who isn't good. You would just guard him at all times. If he does anything suspicious just come and get me. You could also stop him from hurting others and doing anything bad. Can you help me? _Silence seemed to be her answer. Emi almost turned away.

**And this will keep Master and his Mate safe? **

_Yes, you will be keeping everyone safe._

**Okay, I will help you human. **In their minds two forms of them materialized, so that they could see each other.

_Just take my hand, and whenever something at all happens, you can contact me. Just shout as loud as you can in your thoughts, and I will hear you. _

Slowly Storm reached out and let his nose brush Emi's hand. They both felt an electric bolt, but otherwise nothing happened. Then they broke apart, once again alone in their own minds.

"How did it go?" Saix asked, observing the two.

"It went very well. He said he would help, since it kept you safe," Emi responded, standing up straight and brushing off imaginary dirt off of her clothes.

"Come on Storm, I'll show you your charge," Emi said before walking out of the room with Storm on her heels.

Emi opened a portal, for once being too lazy to walk all the way to Richard's room. She walked in without announcement, opening the door with a large bang. Richard was sitting in his bed, staring into space.

"I found you a new guard, this is Storm. And trust me, he will not leave your side. Have fun you two!" Emi shouted before walking out and leaving the pair to get to know each other.

Emi walked back to her room, not really paying attention to anything around her. When she reached her room she collapsed on the bed, totally ignoring Zexion who was reading his Lexicon. He looked up when she entered but let her collapse on the bed until he said anything.

"What's wrong?" He asked, still reading.

"I'm not sure, I feel like we're so close to finding her. Yet it's like we're missing something really obvious though. I'm not sure what," Emi said with a mumble, not even looking up. Zexion put his book away and laid next to her, putting his arms around her waist and pulling Emi against his chest. Emi buried her face into his neck, inhaling his scent.

"I'm certain that everything is going to turn out okay in the end," he mumbled into her hair.

"I hope so, I really do."

* * *

><p>Review please! I really want to know what you guys are thinking about the story so far.<p> 


	11. How to do something

_Chapter 11: How to do something _

_Do not follow where the path may lead. Go instead where there is no path and leave behind a trail._

_-Unknown_

Time was running out. Emi could feel her own impending doom worsen with each and every day. It hurt her so, but she continued to barrel through the days as if nothing was going on, like her sister wasn't missing and her horrendous father wasn't living two floors above her. Emi began to think about what would happen when they finally found Axel and Namine. She had no idea how to kill a vampire. Emi was guaranteed to win when she fought, but would she win if they were out to kill? Plus, what can kill a vampire? Will he have special immunities since he is rouge? Emi just didn't know and it was beginning to eat her up inside.

So Emi went to the place that always had her answers ready, the library. She didn't stay in the main part though; instead Emi went back to the hidden hallway and door that only she knew about. Emi needed that special book that sat alone and told her, at the very beginning, what was happening to her. Maybe this time it would be able to help her as well.

Emi went the same way that she had a hundred times before. She went down the hallway that never had any light, and she went and opened the door to the dusty room that only held the journals and that one book. The special door that led to the paintings was still there, except unlike when Emi first found it, she had let the door stay wide open, a constant invitation to revisit memories. Emi sat down at her desk, taking a deep breath before she uttered the words that would let her see everything.

"I want to know how to kill a rouge vampire," Emi whispered, but the book still flew open to the information that she wanted.

_Rouge vampires are very different from regular vampires though many different areas. Rouge vampires are governed by the sun goddess, who at this time the name is still unknown. Also while vampires retain a part of themselves and keep their sanity, the longer a vampire stays rouge the more insane that they get. There are only three known cures for turning a rouge vampire back to a normal vampire._

_Have them unwillingly drink the blood of the innocent._

_Find them their mate, but don't let them kill their mate._

_Have the sun goddess reverse the process of them becoming rouge, as to give them more time to search for their mate._

_The three methods above are the only ones that have worked, and while there might be more methods, they are unknown to the rest of society. Each has their own repercussions. Rouge vampires are normally very unwilling to change back, and to sacrifice an innocent one is deemed socially unacceptable. Almost every time, when a rouge vampire finds their mate they end up killing them before they realize what they have done. There is only one recorded case of a rouge vampire finding their mate and not killing them. The final method was only done once as well, and it was when the sun goddess' favorite child became a vampire, and after a couple of centuries still could not find him mate. The goddess reversed the process, and ten years later he found his mate._

_To kill a rouge vampire can be just as hard as turning them back. Some think that it is better to attempt to return them back to normal just because it is so difficult to kill them. Once a vampire goes rouge, they receive multiple new abilities that can range from anything. Almost all the time they get super strength, become faster, and their need for blood goes through the roof tenfold._

_One of a few things will happen once the vampire becomes rouge as well. They will do one of the following:_

_The rouge vampire will find an obsession_

_Go on a killing spree_

_Have their body shut down on them_

_There are only three known ways to kill a rouge vampire:_

_Beheading_

_Fire_

_Carving the heart out_

_All ways are bloody and violent, and most people wait until they have no choice but to kill the rouge vampire. _

As Emi finished the last sentence, the book snapped shut and would not open again. It was done giving out information for a while, and Emi had read all that she needed to know and then some. It was obvious that Emi was Axel's obsession, and that made Zexion extremely angry.

Inside her small room, Emi began to plot the moment when they would encounter Axel. _I'm the one Axel wants, not Namine. If it's me he wants, then it'll be me he gets,_ Emi thought to herself.

In another part of the castle, Zexion began to get a feeling that something was going to happen that he wouldn't like. Ignoring it, he turned back to his duties and began to think of other things.


End file.
